le théâtre by Sadik I: La belle au bois dormant
by Sadik3000
Summary: que fait une Sadik 3000  quand elle s'embête ? Elle ressort les persos de ses vielles fics et elle parodie les contes de fées avec ! Malheureusement les persos ne sont pas très coopératifs pour monter une pièce de théâtre et tout vire dans la parodie !
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire est simple l'auteure (c'est-à-dire moi) s'est mise en tête de présenter une pièce de théâtre avec, comme acteurs, les persos de sa première fic (que je n'ai jamais fini)

Petite présentations :

**Madysadik** : Elle s'appelle Angélica, peste perverse et sadique, elle est l'héroïne de cette fiction en temps que déesse folle à lier ayant crée la terre.

**Evelyne Deauclair** : Meilleure amie de l'héroïne, elle est la réincarnation de sa cousine, la déesse de la magie. Défaitiste, intelligente, tarée, rusée, bourrin et trouillarde, elle n'attaque que quand elle n'a pas le choix et passe son temps à fuir.

**Carax **: Le gros alien pervers de l'histoire, il passe son temps à parler cul et insère des mots viciés dans toutes ses phrases. Mais il est néanmoins très intelligent et a sortit les héros de pas mal de situation compliquées. Mais il est tellement chiant qu'à la fin de l'histoire c'est un fantôme (c'est bête hein ?)

**Arthur Pendragon** : Membre de la brigade céleste, il trouve l'ancienne personnalité de madison marrante et essaie de la ramener à la vie, mais échoue systématiquement. Ah et il est mort depuis un bail au fait vu que c'est le VRAI roi Arthur Pendragon, de Bretagne.

**Aydan délicate odeur de lavande fraichement coupée : **Extra-terrestre vénal, dragueur et sans aucun état d'âme, il est à moitié chat et complexe sur sa non-virilité. Il est le fils unique d'un chaman complètement barge et beaucoup trop collant. Enervant, il avait 9 vies mais n'en a plus que 6 à la fin de l'histoire. Il n'y a pas de noms de famille sur sa planète, ils se reconnaissent à l'odeur.

**Jéricho Whitecliff :** Il est l'ange gardien et le petit ami de madysadik. Raison pour laquelle il est alcoolique. Il a une philosophie de la vie assez intéressante (zorro étaaahaarivééhhééhé !) quant il est ivre mais sinon c'est un rat de bibliothèque. Il a une sœur jumelle nymphomane nommée Lisabeth (Isa).

**Mélusine Deauclair :** Fille ainée de Aydan et d'Evelyne, elle vient du futur pour éviter à son père de se faire tuer définitivement par sa future femme et vice versa. Comme toute sa famille, elle a la poisse( j'avoue c'est ma faute), ce qui la rend blasée et réaliste à l'extrême.

**La mort :** C'est la sœur jumelle de l'ancienne déesse de la magie, donc d'Evelyne. Elle est sadomasochiste, tout aussi tarée que les autres mais mille fois plus puissante. Au grand dam de Mélusine(Mélusine : Je veux viiiiivre), c'est une bombe et elle fantasme sur Aydan depuis qu'il s'est introduit chez elle pour lui voler sa hache nucléaire (Aydan : j'avais huit ans espèce de pédophile …).

**Amber Zed :** Sœur jumelle (une vraie cette fois) de sabrina (un personnage secondaire), elle est schizophrène, ce qui en fait à la fois le génie et la débile de la bande. Sous n'importe quelle forme elle est accro à la télé.

Partie 1 : Le choix des rôles, où on est pas sortis de l'auberge.

Bonnn ! Bienvenu à vous tous …

Amber : kikou =D !

Carax : Barre toi planche à pain ! * Sbafff !* Ca va c'est bon …

Alors aujourd'hui nous allons nous occuper de monter une pièce de théâtre ensemble…

Mélusine : Je le sens pas …

Evelyne : ah toi non plus ?

… La belle au bois dormant !

…

Youhou ?

…

Z'êtes tous mourut ?

Aydan : C'est quoi c'est air réjoui ?

Madysadik : C'EST QUOI CETTE PIECE DE MERDE ?

Amber : Gatooo !

Carax : Je fais le prince ! On peut faire la version grecque par contre ?

Pas question, tu ne violeras personne !

Carax : ohhh … rabat joie.

La mort : oui ben elle te rabat autre chose aussi.

Carax : tu veux voir ? *Sbaff ! * un simple « non » suffisait.

La mort : Oui. Mais j'aime bien te frapper.

S'il vous plait ? Le rating n'est pas assé élevé alors arrêtez vos conneries.

Mélusine : j'ai une proposition !

Ah ben quand même.

Mélusine : Aydan fait le prince et Evelyne la princesse !

D'accord.

A&E : KWWWWWAAA ?

Vous protestez je vous bute. Autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Aydan : et merde.

On se le joue au strip poker ?

Tous : NNNOOONNNN !

Carax et la mort : Owiiii !

Zut … Qui veut faire la méchante sorcière ?

Madysadik ! Moi !

Aydan : C'est étonnant…

E : on se passe de tes commentaires !

Amber : va à carrefour ! là où la vie est moins chère !

Jéricho : Amber tais toi ou Mady va te tuer …

STOOOOPPPP ! On se calme on ne tue personne tant que je l'ai pas dis !

Tous : Ohhhh …

Bandes de sadiques … je vous aime ! Bon, évitons les sentiments bisounours et passons à la suite. Qui fais le narrateur ?

Jéricho : C'est pas toi qui le fait ?

Non mais j'ai écrit le texte.

Carax : moi je veux bien !

Arthur : mais moi je voulait le faire !

Bon ben faite le à deux, m'en fout moi ! Après, le souffleur …

La mort : Je peux ?

Mais oui … Mélusine fais la reine …

Mélu : y'a trop de texte !

Non c'est juste que tu as une mémoire de petit pois. Comme Jéricho est le seul garçon restant il fait le roi et donc Amber prends le dernier rôle qui reste : la vielle fileuse.

Amber : je compte jusqu'à 20 !

**Tous : On n'est pas d'accord ! **

Ohh tant pis ….

La belle au bois ronflant : Evelyne

Le prince au sourire colgate : Aydan

La sorcière Psychoptahe : Madysadik

La reine Alzheimer : Mélusine

Le roi alcoolique : Jéricho

La vielle fileuse attardée : Amber

Les narrateurs emmerdeurs : Arthur et Carax

**La soufleuse invisible :** La mort.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 : la pièce : achevez moi !

Moteuuuuurs et … Action !

…

Oh les mecs ! Action quoi !

Carax : Il était une fois dans un royaume fort fort lointain…

Evelyne : On est pas dans shrek mais c'est pas grave.

La ferme et pionce !

Evelyne : Mais je suis pas encore maudite là j'en profite.

Ouais mais t'es pas née alors ta gueule.

Arthur : le grand roi Uther Pendragon mourut et alors l'Angleterre demeurât sans …

Aydan : on s'en bat la nouille de ta vie !

Arthur : Coucouche panier senteur lavande !

Aydan : Retourne baiser ta bourgeoise boite de conserve ! Ah oui c'est vrai tu peux pas elle s'est trouvé un autre mec …

Arthur : je vais me le faire … je sens que je vais me le faire…

Aydan : désolée mon VIEUX mais MOI je suis pas homo

Arthur : *sort son épée*

STTTTOOOOPPP ! COUPEZ ! Non Arthur tu ne coupe pas Aydan en deux j'en ai besoin ! Pas de massacre !

Arthur : nan mais là il abuse quoi !

Aydan : Pas du tout. Tout le monde se l'est faite genièvre. Même moi.

J'ai dis stop !

Aydan : mais c'est vrai !

Je sais mais il y a un truc qui s'appelle « fermer sa gueule » et il aurait fallu que tu le mettes en application. Parce que là, un mot de plus et notre bon roi Dagobert Arthur te découpe en rondelles de salami pour rat.

Aydan : Mélusine m'a dit de dire ce que je pensais.

T'obéis aux gens toi ?

Aydan : non.

Eh ben alors !

On recommence, et pas de conneries cette fois.

Moteuuuuurs et … Action !

Carax : Il était une fois, dans un royaume très lointain …

Aydan : une reine fidèle…

Eh pousse pas. Bon le roi et la reine ramenez vos derch. Bha il est où le roi ?

Arthur : Il est ivre alors Mady est partie le déssouler.

Ah bah bravo ! C'est propre !

Mélusine : ahhh …comme je suis triste de ne pas avoir d'enfant -_- !

On sent l'émotion là -_-'. Changez le décor ! Non pas les épines !

Mélodie : Roh ca va hein

La ferme et magne toi ! C'est l'étang qu'il nous faut. Putin mais les narrateurs vous foutez quoi là

La mort *murmure* : un jour quand elle prenait son bain, une écrevisse lui dit…

Arthur : un jour quand elle se prenait un pain, un tournevis lui dit …

La mort *souffle plus fort parce qu'il est bouché*: Ton vœu est exaucé, tu auras une fille.

Arthur : Ton nœud est défait, tu as perdu tes billes.

Mélusine : hein oO ?

Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

Arthur : j'en ai déjà marre.

Et moi je devrais dire quoi ? Je me suis tapée vos conneries en pixels et en couleurs sur plus de cents pages ! Alors fait moi pas chier et laisse faire Carax, il est con mais il sait lire !

Carax : et comme l'avait dit l'écrevisse…

Arthur : et le poulpe pour le foot.

Mélusine : La ferme.

Merci

Carax : ET COMME L'AVAIT DIT L'ECREVISSE UN BEBE NAQUIT !

La mort : ca se dit oO ?

Evelyne : au point où on en est …

Coupez *démoralisée*…

Amber : Gatô ^^

T'étais où toi ?

Amber : J'ai un canari qui fait cui cui ^^ !

Mais pourquoi je lui parle moi … MELODIE !

Mélodie : Quoi ?

Remets le château ! Jéricho, ben te voilà on a besoin de toi.

Jéricho : t'façon ta pièsseuh lé meerdddiiiiiiqueuuuuhh

Mais il est encore ivre ! Tu lui as fait quoi Mady ?

Madysadik : Je l'ai fait picoler encore plus pour qu'il couche avec moi !

Et ?

Madysadik : Ca a pas marché -_-…

Arthur : on s'en doutait…

La ferme ou je te fais enfiler un déguisement de fée. Tiens d'ailleurs Mady va lui mettre pendant que je cherche des personnages secondaires en rab'.

Madysadik *assomme Arthur et l'emporte en coulisses*: NIark Niark Niark …

Apportez le berceau et le poupon en plastique ! Allez en place tout le monde !

Mélusine : jéricho tient pas debout !

On s'en fout ! Les fées son prêtes ? Parfait !

Moteuuuuurs et … Action !

Carax : dans la salle du trône, tous les dignitaires du royaume étaient réunis. Les douze fées du royaume arrivèrent dans leurs robes … courtes … transparentes … avec leurs petites fesses galbées leurs paires de … *aperçoit la vielle Mme Vichy (89 ans ^^) en justaucorps et fait une crise cardiaque*

Ah tiens, je savais pas que les fantômes faisaient des crises cardiaques.

Arthur : … et firent leurs dons à la jeune princesse…

Sabrina : Tu auras la grâce

Carax : hein ? (ça l'a tellement choquifié qu'il s'est réveillé)

Misa : tu auras la beauté

Jéricho: Euh …

Mme Vichy : Tu auras un beau langage… non. C'est trop gros comme mensonge. Reprenons mesdemoiselles !

Evelyne : C'était bien comme ca !

Madysadik : C'est un peu éloignée de la vraie.

Mélusine *ironique* : juste un tout petit peu.

Sabrina *Morte de rire* : tu danseras comme un pachyderme estropié !

Evelyne : même pas vrai …

Aydan : ah si !

Misa : Tes cheveux ressembleront à une brosse de balais.

Evelyne : j'ai pas envie de les coiffer.

Madysadik : les écoute pas ca te donne un look punk.

Mme Vichy : Tu auras un langage de charretier vétéran !

Evelyne et Madysadik : Wwwwééééééé !

Jéricho : et elles sont fières en plus …

Sarah : Tu seras aussi trouillarde qu'une marmotte paranoïaque !

Amber : D'abord les marmottes c'est mignon !

Evelyne : Et la fuite est un réflexe de survie !

Kary : Tu péteras tous les appareils d'électroménager !

Madysadik : et alors ? Moi aussi

Euh on est au moyen âge là … Oh et pis faites ce que vous voulez *va se pendre avec du fil dentaire*

Aydan : Elle est partie se pendre ?

Evelyne : avec du fil dentaire.

Amber * mode intelligente*: Bon bah on leur dit rien et on continue !

Madysadik : Ouais c'est marrant de les voir s'agiter comme des cons !

Arthur : Tu auras une guigne pas possible.

Evelyne : Même pas vrai ! Je suis douée, La chance n'a rien à voir là dedans.

Amber : Il faut être doué pour avoir la poisse ?

Mady : C'est plus amusant comme ca.

Martin : Tous tes rencarts seront pourris !

Evelyne : je confirme.

Tweety : Piou piou piou ! Piouuuuu ! Pioupi !

Tous : Oo ?

Aydan : a mon avis elle avait du mal à trouver des personnages assez cons pour participer à son truc.

Mad hatter: Did you find the magical nut?

Evelyne : RAAAHHHH ! J'vais m'le faire putin ! J'vais me le faire !

Spider Granny : Tu seras néanmoins assé rusée pour sauver ta peau … mais toujours de façon ridicule

Evelyne : je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse ou pas.

Madysadik : de sa part, tu devrais être contente…

Pelle-à-tarte : Tu … c'est quoi ce nom ?

*ressuscite deux minutes* ben je ne voulais pas mettre de noms de la série pilote alors j'ai improvisé ^^ !

Pelle-à-tarte : il se passera toujours quelque chose de bizarre quand tu embrassera quelqu'un.

Evelyne et Aydan se regardent, puis tournent la tête avant de se souvenir de quelque chose qu'ils préfèreraient oublier à jamais.

Mélusine : Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

Madysadik *sort une bière* : laisse, c'est vraiment trop con.

Manitou * se jette sur Aydan pour lui faire un câlin* : FIIIIIIIIIIIIILS !

Aydan : merde mais il est là lui ! Et en fée en plus ! *le repousse comme on repousserait un poulpe particulièrement visqueux* mais casseuh toiiiii ! Bon tu la dis ta bénédiction à la con !

Carax : Mais à ce moment là arriva une vielle sorcière …

Madysadik : eh ! Chui pas si vielle que ca !

Jéricho : tu es la plus vielle créature de l'univers … t'es même plus vielle que l'univers.

Amber : il faut se rendre à l'évidence … t'es plus toute jeune.

Arthur : t'es un débris quoi.

Madysadik : tu veux mourir ?

Carax : MAIS A CE MOMENT LA ARRIVA UNE VIELLE SORCIERE qu'on n'avait pas invité car comme plus personne ne l'avait vue depuis plus de deux cents ans on la croyait morte ou ensorcelée.

Evelyne : pourtant la discrétion c'est pas son truc.

Carax : … On n'avait que Douze plats d'or dans le château …

Amber *de nouveau conne* : Mais c'est la misère !

Tous : -_-'

Carax : … la sorcière se mit donc en colère.

Madysadik : Putin mais pourquoi toutes ces gourdes sans pouvoirs elles ont des trucs en or et moi qui suis surpuissante j'ai rien ? Ben tiens pour coup je vais maudire la gosse ! Quand elle aura seize ans elle se piquera le doigt sur un rouet et elle en crèvera !

Mélusine : Oh non quelle horreur … -_-

Evelyne : si je crève t'existera pas.

Mélusine : Oh non quelle horreur !

Jéricho : c'est mieux.

La mort : psst ! c'est pas ça ton texte !

Jéricho : hein ? Ah oui ! euh … QUE L'ON FASSE BRULER TOUS LE ROUETS DE ROYAUME !

Carax : … le temps passa et la princesse devint une * concert de toux* magnifique *re-concerts de toux* jeune fille. Le jour de ses 16 ans …

Evelyne : trop tard j'en ai 17 …

Tous : on s'en branle !

La princesse découvrit une pièce dans le château où une vielle-jeune dame était en train de filer la laine parce que le roi faisait peur à personne et tout le monde s'en foutait de ce qu'il disait.

Jéricho: sympa.

Arthur: pop corn?

Evelyne : Vous foutez quoi ?

Amber : Je fais du fil hihi ^^ !

Evelyne : bah je vais t'aider vu comme t'es conne tu vas avoir besoin d'aide.

Carax : … mais comme elle avait deux mains gauches, elle se piqua le doigt et s'endormit, en emportant le château avec elle.

Evelyne : et merde -_-… c'est le bécot là non ?

Mélusine : Viii *0* !

Evelyne : préparez moi du dentifrice et beaucoup d'alcool.

Carax : cents ans passèrent. Au fur et à mesure des ronces entourèrent le château. Un beau prince passa par là.

Aydan : salut.

Mélusine : Mais t'es pas déguisé !

Aydan : tu veux vivre avec l'image traumatisante de ton père en collants blancs qui chante des conneries avec du gloss ? C'est pas facile à vivre *coup d'œil à gauche*

Manitou : *toujours maquillé et déguisé en fée* : un jouuuuur mon prince viendraaaaaaa …

Mélusine : …non.

Aydan : eh ben alors ?

Mélusine : je dis plus rien.

Carax : mais la sorcière lui envoya une arme redoutable : un petit être bleu avec des yeux sur ses oreilles vêtu d'un débardeur noir, nommé…

Tous : FLAKBOY Oo ?

Madysadik : *sent les regards tournés vers elle* ben quoi ? J'allais pas lui envoyer titi elle couve ses œufs !

Carax : Oo' euh … le vaillant prince tua le … dragon …

Aydan : *donne un coup de pied à flakboy pour qu'il se pousse*

Carax : … avant d'aller dans la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour pour réveiller la princesse …

Amber et mélusine : wwwwéééé *0*

Aydan : comment elle est arrivée là haut si elle pionçait ?

Arthur : bonne question.

Aydan : *s'approche d'un air anxieux de la «princesse» qui fait discrètement craquer ses jointures*

Amber et mélusine : *0* ! *mélusine pense : putin ils en mettent du temps … ha qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour vivre*

…

…

***bisou***

SSSBBBAAAAFFFF ! * méga gifle*

Evelyne : GGGRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRR !

Carax : et la princesse se réveilla comme tout le château ….

…

Mélusine : C'est quoi qui tombe du plafond ?

Madysadik : des bouts de toits…

Arthur : transformé en nougat…

Jéricho : et des packs de bière …

La mort : d'abbaye belge.

Et sur cette représentation digne d'un rat crevé(c'est moi ! =p), nos grands acteurs partirent se bourrer la gueule pour oublier à quel point ils venaient de passer pour des cons encore une fois.

**Comme un arc en ciel dans l'obscurité … un chef d'œuvre non signé … un trou sans donnut … j'avance libre de toutes chaines … je suis un hamster rebelle … a la recherche des pépites d'or de la vérité … je suis un bateau sans ancre … la mouche qui a manqué la tapette …**


End file.
